The Girl who got Burnt
by WorldOfMyOwn24
Summary: Katniss Everdeen had a tough life after her father died and her abusive boyfriend didn't help. But what will happen when she meets a boy named peeta in the burn ward of the hospital after she is in a terrible 'accident? Will he help her learn to trust again and will she ever learn how to love? Modern Au. Mostly T rating with a few M parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is the first ever Fan Fiction that I have ever written and I am Sooooooooo excited. Sorry that this chapter is a bit short but it is mainly setting the scenes. However I have a lot of dram planned for the rest of the story and lots of secrets and interesting goings on. please fell free togive me any advice or story ideas, they are greatly welcome. I hope you enjoy it! **

_**WorldOfMyOwn**_

_**Xxx**_

**P.S sorry to any gale fans, but I do love him really!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Fire**

_**"Where there is smoke, there's fire... And I am not gonna stick around just to get burnt" **_**Demi Lavito**

Katniss POV

As I sit in the kitchen I tap my fingers on the table. I glance at the clock. Only a few minutes to go. A few minutes until he arrives, a few minutes until the terror starts… A few minutes until the games begin.

When Gale walks through the front door I am surprised to see he seems relatively cheery. I take a deep breath and force a smile, wary of Gale's ability to change his mood like the flick of a switch. He hangs the keys on the hook by the door then strolls over to me.

"Hey baby" he says before smashing his lips against mine. I kiss him without thought or feeling. He then walks to the fridge and takes out a beer. I stand up and get a glass from the cupboard and walk over too the sink. While I am filling up my glass with water he comes up behind me and places his arms around my waist, and I instantly become stiffer. I take a sip from my glass, glancing around the room as I do. The kitchen is quite small, but adequate. In fact the same applies to the whole house. It is bigger then the house I grew up in. That was quite a basic house in a town called seam. I lived with my mum, my dad and my younger sister prim, we weren't rich, but we were happy. My childhood was in my opinion better then most people's, for a while at least. My mum was a nurse who loved me and prim, my dad was a miner and he thought the world of us all. But my father died in a mining accident one day when I was 13 and s part of me, and any happiness I was capable of died with him that day. My mum went into deep depression after that so I was left to provide for the three of us. I got a job and worked over time whenever I could, I even went hunting when I couldn't afford food after paying the bills. I brought up prim as best as I could. I may of had to grow up too fast but I didn't want the same to happen to her. At the time Gale was the only friend I had in the world. I thought he loved me, and I thought I loved him. But things have changed since then. Mum got better, I found it hard to forgive her but I did it for prim. As soon as my mum could look after my little duck, gale wanted me to move in with him. Of course I said yes, expecting a happy life, being the ignorant 16 year old I was. Now I know that I can never leave gale because of that one decision. He controls me and my whole existence and if I slip up he makes sure I fall.

"how was your day Gale?" I ask, hoping to keep him in a good mood by keeping his attention on himself. He walks to the table and takes a seat and gulps down his beer before replying

"Great, I took another sucker for all they were worth and made a ton of money while I was at it." Gale is a car salesman, he sales second hand cars cheap. Or at least he makes out that is what he does. He gets right off's from the scrap yard and then gives it a paint job and fiddles with the engine. He then sales them at a price that makes him massive profit, and because he knows all the loop holes of the law no one can sew him when the cars break down after a few miles.

"Now, what are you making for dinner?"

"I..I thought I would make s..stew" i say tentatively, as sometimes even the wrong meal can set him off.

"there's a good girl, now hurry up." I go to the bottom draw and get out a frying pan. I then put it on the hob and fill it with oil, before turning the gas on. I go to the freezer and get out some beef. One of the few good things about the way I live now is that no matter how scandalous Gale's methods of making a living are, at least we are never short of food or necessities. I start to chop up the beef which I intend to brown off before putting it with the other ingredients needed to make stew. But first the oil needs to be sizzling hot.

I chop in silence thinking about what I plan to say, when suddenly Gale interrupts my thoughts.

"what are you thinking about, you're too quiet, _Catnip_?" I take a deep breath and turn to face him

"I..I was wondering if maybe... I could go visit Prim. I mean I haven't seen her in a year and it is her 13th birthday soon, and she is gonna be a teenager and.. And.. Well I was just hoping I could-"

"What?" gale cuts me off."You want to visit your brat of a sister do you? You actually expect me to believe that crap?"

"I... It's true-"

"Do you think I'm stupid Everdeen? Well?... DO YOU?" I jump at his sudden out burst. I look down and reply in a cautious voice "I promise it's true Gale"

"Just shut the Fuck up, you seam slut. I know what you are really going to do, your going to go visit a guy, you want to leave me don't you? Do you think I am going to let you leave me like that for some idiot guy?" he stands up and comes over to me and stands right in my face, pushing me against the marble counter top.

I look up at him and say "I would never do that Gale, I promise-" I am cut of by the sudden pain of his hand slapping my face with force.

"don't lie to me you bitch!" he then spits into my face. "I don't know why I waste my time on a whore like you anyway." I go to place my hand on his shoulder and he grabs my wrist and twists it to the point where he could snap it if he wanted you. I bit my lip trying to stop myself from crying out on pain because I know if I do he will brake it or do something worse. He has broken my bones before, I once had to be rushed to hospital after he broke my rib cage and punctured one of my lungs. He told the hospital that I was being irresponsible and went drunkenly tree climbing and fell 4 meters.

"I am telling the truth gale I swear!" he just laughs and says

"Your no better than your slutty mother, I hear she had quite a thing for that baker from seam before she married your scummy father. Seeing as it runs in the family I wouldn't be surprised if your stupid sister becomes a prostitute to make a living because she is so useless at everything els. Maybe you can go visit her, and i will come. In fact you can watch as I get a freebie off her, we are family after all-" Before I can stop my self I slap him, my nail catching his cheek and causing a bit of blood rise from the cut. Before I can do anything he punches me in the stomach and throws me across the room where I crash into the wall and slide down, facing away from him.

"You just made a big mistake bitch, obviously you have some fire in your belie. Now I could easily put your fire out, but you need to learn your lesson." he turns to the stove, takes his lighter out of his pocket and lights the oil in the pan, which is now boiling hot, causing oily fire to burn in the pan itself, he then picks it up and turns to me.

"how would you like to be the girl on fire, slut?" my eyes widen and I try to move but before I can get away he pours the fiery oil on my back. The pain is excruciating, I feel like my back is being ripped from by body. I scream out and try and stand up. I stumble but manage to get up, I run out of the kitchen and out the front door and run to the little pond out side our house. I throw my self in and feel like I am going to die from the pain when the fire on my back is put out and my burnt flesh is met with water. I don't know what to do. I can hear gales laughter from in the house, it rings in my ears as the world spins around me. I manage to take out my phone and call 999 even though everything is going blurry. The phone stops ringing and someone answers

"hello emergency services, which service do you require?" I can feel that I am about to black out.

"ambulance, I have had an accident and I have burns on my back." everything is spinning and I barely get my words out as tell her my address. I hear the lady on the phone asking if I am still here. But to be honest I don't know. Everything starts to go muffled and quieter. I know that this is it. Gale has done it. This is how I die.

I think of my mum and prim, knowing that they will soon hear about my tragic death and how I died of a terrible accident. Suddenly everything is starting to go dark, I feel my eyes closing despite my protests. I hear the faint sound of an ambulance, knowing it has come to late as I take my last breath before the darkness takes me, and I completely black out.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Oh what ever will happen next? Well you will have to waitand see. I might not post the next chapter straight away as I am going to be busy next week, but I will try! Please rate as I would love too hear from you and find out what you thought of my first chapter, Byeeeeeeee xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update, but I have been on holiday for the last 3 weeks and no where I have been has had Internet. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I hope you like this one. **

**WorldOfMyOwn24 xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Old Hurt, New Scars**

**"Time doesn't heal. All that time does is make it more distant, put more space between you and what happened. It doesn't heal anything. I don't know how or what does the healing but it isn't time." Mercedes lackey**

When I wake up I am led on my stomach. I keep my eyes close, in fear of what I might find. I take in all I can using my other senses. I can hear a steady beeping, and the murmur of talking nearby. I breath, pain shooting down my back, rekindling an ache all over my body. My nose is bombarded by the smell of disinfectant. I know where I am, and I can't stay here. Hospitals ask to many questions. I open my eyes and then close them as the bright lights sting them. I slowly open them and wait for them to adjust. I lift my arm to my face and see lots of wires and tubes in my wrist. I pull them put, causing pain in my wrist and lots of machines to go off, making loud disruptive noises. I push myself up so I am kneeling, ignoring the agony I am suffering. I step of the bed and the moment I am stood up, my legs go limp and I crash to the floor, knocking a tray of syringes. As I lay on the floor I see the curtain being drawn and I watch a few pairs of feet come towards me.

"Now Sweetheart, what do you think your doing. You have suffered severe burns to your back so now is not the best time to be jumping around." I feel myself being lifted on to the bed the way I was before as the doctor puts my line in again. He has long blond and Grey hair, and he smells vaguely of alcohol. I read his name tag, and I find out his name is Haymitch.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart'" I say bitterly, he gives me a smug look and says

"why? Does it bother you, sweetheart?" I look into his eyes, full of confidence and arrogance, but then I see a small sadness, like he has to live with something every day that is killing him inside. I decide that no matter how much I dislike him, that I will cut him some slack.

Begrudgingly I say "no, it's fine." I then hear him pick up a clip board. Oh know, here they come, the things I have been dreading the most.

"Right Sweetheart, seeing as I spent 2 hours doing surgery on your back I think the least you can do is answer some questions. So Sweetheart, what is your full name?"

I sigh before saying "Katniss Everdeen" I then had him carelessly scribble that down.

"...and how old are you sweetheart?"

"17"

"where do you live?" this continues for the next few minutes, Haymitch asking questions and me answering them. I keep trying to get out of here, asking when I can leave. Haymitch just ignores me and moves to he next questions. Then he gets the one I was expecting.

"so sweetheart, how did you do this" pointing to my back" cause I man you didn't do yourself"

I take a deep breath, anticipating how I am going to worm my way out of this one.

"well I was getting dinner ready... Beef stew, and I had some hot oil in a frying pan, and I was cutting some meat. But then I knocked some on the floor so I turned to pick it up and as I turned I caught my hand on the handle of the frying pan. So as I bent down the hot oil poured on my back. I then ran out to the pond and led in it before calling the ambulance. That was it really." I look at him with my most innocent look I can muster. I have always been a good lier, I've had to be, it has saved me a few times from Gale. Whenever I have has people notice my bruises I think of convincing story's and that satisfies their curiosity, but when I look at Haymitch now I can tell he doesn't believe me. He sighs and I know is going to press me for more.

"Is that right sweetheart? 'Cause if so you better be more careful, I mean i have never seen someone so feisty with such bad 3rd degree burns, from an accident like that."

"it's true, why would I lie?" he looks at me with more intensity and seems to know it is pointless in trying to get anymore out of me.

"I don't know sweetheart, anyway. You need to stay in here for a few weeks until your back heals a bit more. Your burns were so severe that the skin won't grow back, and so I had to take skin from your legs and thigh area, to go on your back. You will have scars on your back for the rest of your life sweetheart, and they won't be pretty. When you do go home, you will need to rest and not move to much in case you rip the stitches. Until then we will be putting you on a morphing drop for the pain." when that sinks in I realise how serious this has become. Gale could have killed me. I can't go back, apart from to get my stuff. Maybe I could visit prim and mum.

I am woken from my deep thought by Haymitch clicking his fingers in my face. So I quickly reply with "Any advice for me?"

He looks at me slightly concerned and then says "Don't die" he then walks out of my cubical, leaving me to my many thoughts and the beeping machines.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since I got burnt. My back still hurts but it isn't as bad. Haymitch says I can leave now, but I have to come back in a few weeks to have the stitches taken out. I still don't know what I am going to do, I have no money, no home, and gale is probably going to do a lot worse to me when I get back, he doesn't like it if he looses control of someone, even if only for a small while. I don't really know how I can even leave the hospital as i was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt (and obviously underwear) and when 'it' happened, my t shirt got burnt completely at the back so it is almost like a backwards jacket, and I don't think it would bode well to walk though the the hospital in my bra. I ask a nurse if there any shirts I could use. When she comes back from lost property she has a shirt that is quite small. I mean I am a small person but this top would fit a 12 year old. I would feel bad being picky so I pull it on. It rises up and shows my belly button and is very tight around my boobs. I don't like tight cloths, I never feel comfortable in them. I look in the mirror. Suddenly all the names Gale has called me in the past seem to pop up in my mind: Slut, Whore, Bitch, ugly, disgusting, useless... The list go's on. Often he has said that he wishes he had never wasted his time on me. He's probably right I mean what is there to love about me? I am ugly, stubborn, pointless. I hate what gale has done to me in the past, but maybe I do deserve it? I mean I have never had anything good happen to me, maybe it is a sign I am meant to be punished. I don't know. But one thing I do know is that no one should have to see the disgusting burn on my back. I turn round and look over my shoulder into the mirror to see that this top comes lower down at the back, so where it should be covering the owners bum, it just covers my back. Even though i have no hair bobble, so i have no choice, i keep my hair down to hide as much as i can. I run my hands through my hair and pick up my medication and put it in my back pocket. I look at myself one more time and decide this is as good as it's gonna get, and walk out trying to decide what to do.

I'm not walking for more than two minutes when I slam into someone landing flat on my bum, making my pill bottle dig into it, ensuring I get will get a painful bruise. I look up slightly to see a hand being held out to me. I accept it to find the hand strong and firm, yet still soft and caring. I keep looking down and I hear a kind voice say:

"I am so sorry, that was all my fault, are you ok?" I look up at the man, and the first things I see are two blue eyes, that are so deep that I feel like I could just look at them forever. I suddenly realise that I wasn't looking where I was going so it is me who caused the collision, yet he is trying to take the blame. I quickly respond:

"oh don't worry it was my fault-" as he pulls me up I loose my grip and so as I start to fall again he goes to grab my hand and the first thing I latch onto is his lower arm, above his wrist. When he steady's me I notice that he has a painful looking burn on his arm, and that when I grabbed it it must of hurt a lot. "Oh my God, I am so sorry, did I hurt your arm? It looks sore." he looks at me almost as if he is trying to figure me out. I notice he has soft wavy blonde hair that seems to be perfectly placed all over his head.

"oh, no it's fine, just another thing on my list of my battle wounds, it's nothing to worry about." battle wounds, does he fight? He can't be talking about a sport, I mean how often do you hear about boxer's who burn their opponents? He see's my confused face and laughs a little before saying "I'm a baker, so I get a lot of burns," he then points to his arm and says "this was from a baking tray."

When he says this I can't help but think that he is lying, I don't know why, but it is something in his eyes. I stand there for a minute then realise that I am still holding his hand. I quickly take my hand from his and say

"So... Your a baker? Where do you, um, bake?"

"Mellarks Bakery, it's in a small town called seam, in Wiltshire, not many people have heard of it-"

"wait a second," I cut him off "Mellarks bakery? As in _the_ Mellarks bakery?" the Mellarks bakery was where everyone in Seam got their bread. The family bakery was amazing and it was run by a family that lived in the richer part of town. My dad used to take me there sometimes if he had some spare money. Mr Mellark was the owner of the bakery and the father of the family, and he was one of the nicest men I knew. He always did what he could to make people happy. His youngest son was quite similar. His name was Peeta, and he went to nursery, primary and secondary school with me. I remember he was always very kind to me, but then he was always very kind to everyone. He was very popular at school, and he always had all the girls after him. I look the man up and down and it dawns on me.

"..Peeta?! Is that you?"

"...uh, yeah?"

"you look so different, you have changed a lot over the last year." he looks at me slightly confused. A nurse tries to come by with a patient and so we move to the side. As I step into the light his eyes widen and his ears and cheeks turn red.

"is that you Katniss?" he knows my name? I didn't think he knew it when I lived in seam, let alone that he'd remember me.

"Yes, how did you know?" he raises his eyebrows at this as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"how could I not?" I am about to question him about this when he stops me by saying "So how is London Katniss? I know you moved a year ago, but I didn't know it was to London." I think about how it's been. It's been a lot of things. London itself is a nice place, not that I have seen much of it. My life, on the other hand, has been nothing worth dwelling on. There have been time when I have been so scared that I have just wished that gale would finish me off. I have considered running away but I know I wouldn't get very far, and if gale found me then I would be lucky if I end up in the gutter. Of course I can't say this to Peeta, we were barely acquaintances in seam, so we are practically strangers. Not that I would tell him if we were close, he doesn't deserve it. Peeta is too nice to get dragged down with me. So I look at him and try to smile when I say

"Yeah, London, it's been an experience that's for sure." which isn't strictly a lie. Peeta chuckles slightly before saying

"So... How's Gale? Are you two still together?" he looks at me hopefully and for some reason I answer without knowing why I am saying

"No." when he hears this I see his eyes brighten slightly, although I think I was imagining it. I don't know why I lied to Peeta, but the way he was looking at me reminded me of a puppy who wants a biscuit, and all you want to do is please them. I quickly rectify my mistake.

"Well actually I am, but um.. I'm not.. Happy?" I seem to ask the last part, (which really helps me convince him)

"oh I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't mean to pry. I guess you're just going though a tricky patch" (if by that he means a nearly year long relationship of beatings then he is probably right.) I quickly try to shift the subject off me.

"So Peeta, what are you doing in London?"

"well once we finished school, I wanted to work at the bakery so I have taken a gap year. But I really want to go to university, so I have been staying here and helping my dad set up a branch of our bakery here. That way I can go to university without having to stop working at the bakery."

"wow that's great Peeta, I wish I could go to university." it falls out of my lips before I can stop myself. I haven't told anyone what I want to do in my life, I mean Gale was never exactly all ears to my future prospects. Plus by the time I trusted mum again I left with gale so I haven't exactly had many heart to heart phone calls with her.

"Why don't you?" he looks at me expectantly with those lovely blue eyes.

"Because..because I can't." he looks at me confused. I start to turn around when Peeta grabs my arm, causing goosebumps to tingle beneath his touch.

"Why not? You are clever enough. Is it money? Because you could get a scholarship to a university which means-"

"Peeta stop! Just stop, okay?" I think I see what looks like hurt flash in his eyes so I turn round and run out of the ward, down the stairs and out of the hospital. When I exit I go to the wall next to the doors and lean against it, trying to get my breath back, then flinching from the pain of my back on the wall. What just happened? Peeta was trying to help me and I... He may think that he is helping me but What he doesn't realise is that I am like a house on fire, crumbling to the ground, and that anyone who tries to get close will be brought down with me.

"Katniss?" I jump at his voice, not many people can sneak up on me like that. I keep my head down so I don't have to look at him, or into his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, I... I just..." I hear him sigh so I look up at him. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I flinch from instinct. I try to hide my reaction but I can tell he saw it because he quickly withdraws his hands. I know that Peeta is waiting for me to make a move so take a deep breath and turn to him.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't mean to be so blunt when you were just trying to help me, I am just not... Capable of going to university right now. I mean I wouldn't get in as it is, but I also have a lot going on at home." why am I telling him this? I think there is something about his eyes that makes me want to tell him everything.

"don't be sorry Katniss, I am in the wrong. Look, I would really like to meet up and talk about this. I think that you will regret not doing this because you are more than capable of achieving it. If after looking into it you decide it's not for you then that's fine. Just give it a chance?" I look into his eyes. I thought I saw an almost desperate look but I know that was just me over thinking things. I know that I am not going to do this, and gale would never let me go. But I suppose there is no harm in trying. I mean Gale leaves at 6 and he doesn't get home till 9. That's 15 hours to myself, as Gale never leaves work in case he misses an opportunity to make money. Plus Peeta's a great guy and it would be nice to have at least one friend in the world. I sigh and look up at him.

"okay Peeta, I'll try." his face lights up and when he smiles I can't help but feel almost happy.

"oh that is great Katniss, really great! Shall we start tomorrow?"

"um.. Okay then."

"Cool, do you want to meet me at the bakery, if you give me your number then I can text you the new address, 'cause I can't remember it yet.." he stops when he see's me looking down, as if my hands are very interesting all of a sudden. "Katniss what's wrong?"

"Peeta I...I don't have a mobile." he shuts his open mouth before turning on the ball of his foot. He then whizzes back round with a look of triumph.

"You can have my phone, I need a new one anyway, so this way I will actually get round to buying one. It isn't a really flash phone but it does the job. You will just have to let me change the sim card, so that you don't get random calls from people who are looking for me." my throat suddenly feels really dry

"Peeta, I can't take your phone. It's yours."

"Please Katniss, it's like I said, I was gonna get a new one anyway so you are doing me a favour."

He flutters his eyelashes in an attempt to make me take it. I look at him bluntly and when he see's this he adds a cute little pout and clasps his hands together as if to beg. I sigh again.

"Your not going to give up are you?" at this he gets down on his knees and says

"no." I look at him for a few seconds, while keeping in a laugh. Then I give up.

"fine I'll have your phone." he jumps up and whoops with triumph

"come on, I'll give you a lift home after we go to town and get you a sim card." I look at my watch, it's 8:30 in the morning, so I have plenty of time.

"um, okay." he walks to wards the car park to a new-ish, silver, Audi A2 and he unlocks it before running round to the passenger side and opening the door for me.

"Ma'am. Where do you wish to go today." his posh accent is funny so I force a smile, to show him I like it. I don't think I have genuinely smiled since I left Seam. I didn't smile much then, I never had much reason, but even when it was tough Prim could always make me smile. But when I left I lost her from my life as well.

"Anywhere you see fit Jeeves." he bows slightly and shuts the car door once I am in. He then runs back round to the drivers seat, starts the engine and go's. While he's driving I stay silent as there is something playing on my mind. As if he senses this Peeta keeps taking in a breath like he is about to speak but then let's out his breath like he's decided against. This indecision goes on for a while, so he makes me jump slightly when he does speak.

"Katniss, are you.. Okay?"

"I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you are doing this, you barely knew me in Seam so we're practically strangers now, and don't try telling me that you give phones to all strangers you meet."

"Because you're special Katniss. In Seam I always knew there was something different about you, and when you left..." he paused searching for the right words. "Since realising it's you I bumped into I have noticed that...well.. You don't seem to have that spark any more, and that's what was so different about you. I.. Just hoped I could find it again." I can't believe any of this. I never imagined I would make such an impression on Peeta. No one noticed me in Seam, no one notices me in London, and yet here I am with a near stranger, who is helping me out after I bumped into him. I guess it is because Peeta is just a very kind and caring person. It has nothing to do with me, it's just his nature. I know if I refuse his help that he will think it's because I don't like him or that it is his fault. Although it is never going to work, after a while he is going to realise that I am more trouble then it's worth

"okay Peeta." he seems to relax a little. I need to make sure he knows how grateful I am even if he is only going to help for a little while. "Peeta,"

"Yes Katniss?"

"I want you to know how much this means to me, your help that is, not many people bother wasting there time on me, so thank you." Peeta's cheeeks and ears instantly go red.

"don't thank me Katniss, it's just nice to see you again. Maybe I could meet gale, I am sure he wants to help you as much as I do."

"mmm, maybe" that won't be happening of course, and I know that if Gale found at he would only be happy to help me dig an early grave.

As we approach town I decide not to think about Gale. Peeta is giving me a massive opportunity and I just want to make the most of it while it lasts. but who knows, if this university thing works out then this could be a new beginning for me. As long as Gale doesn't drag me down for good.

* * *

**Hello again, I hoped you liked it, please give any suggestions for future chapters, I need help with chapter 4 so once I have posted the next chapter, feel free to give any ideas. Bye xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I must spoil you lot, ****_I mean two chapters in one day?!_**** Oh well, I hope you like it! **

**WorldOfMyOwn24. Xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Games**

**"An arrow can only be shot by pulling it back. So when life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means that it's going to launch you into something great. Just focus and keep aiming." ~Anonymous~**

Peeta parks his car and takes me to a phone shop in town. After a while of looking he decides on an IPhone 5 with lots of extra's like internet, unlimited texts and so many other things that meant zip to me. I could barely afford food when my dad died so phones weren't exactly my main concern. So this means I have never had a mobile, and I don't really _get_ them. Peeta picks up a sim card and pays for them both.

We leave the shop and he takes the phone out of the box and fiddles around with the sim card and his phone. Not paying attention to him, I start to walk around town. There are some good shops that I have never seen before and I am about to enter one when I hear a cheer. After walking further forward and turning a corner towards the noise, I see a large crowd surrounding a target. When I get closer I see lots of posters that explain what is going on. It turns out there is an archery competition, where anyone who wants to could try beat the British archery world champion. Her name is Clove I think. My dad taught me how to protect myself, I learned to fight and how to shoot arrows so I am alright at it I suppose. I notice a clip boarded being passed around so I grab it and right my name down in the last spot. Then someone comes and takes it off me before walking over to a microphone. He looks a bit weird, wearing a blue suit that clashes with his orange skin and his hair all piled up on top of his head in an almost quiff.

"Hello everybody, my name is Caesar Flickerman and I am pleased to announce the start of the first hunger games, where everyday people who are hungry for victory, have a chance to beat the archery world champion! So without further a do I give you, Clooooove!" everybody around me claps and a lot of the men cheer and wolf whistle. I then see Clove come through the crowd to join Caesar at the mic. Caesar calmed down the crowd before continuing his job.

"right then, Clove, we know you are very good at what you do but do are you worried about being beaten today?"

"Of course not Caesar, I mean I have worked _so_ hard to be the best, so you would hope that I won't be beaten by just _anyone_." she then laughed along with the rest of the crowd while I watched her, it seemed that I was the only one that noticed the nasty edge in her voice. "But if by some miracle someone beats me, then they can choose two prizes out of these" she points to a table covered in all sorts of prizes, such as iPods, x boxes, art sets, cooking appliances like blenders, cuddly toys and all kind of things. None of this really thrills me until I see a really nice bow with a sheath of arrows, and I know I want it.

I am woken from my thoughts when each person who had signed up is called to form a semi-circle, so I go to the end. Clove goes over to a bow that is leant against an almost umbrella stand that holds 3 arrows. She picks the bow up, prepares an arrow before shooting it at the target where she gets the arrow on the wrong side of the bulls eye wire, meaning she just misses a bullseye. She prepares the other two arrows, and gets two bulls eyes, causing everyone to cheer again. This means I have to fet three bulls eyes to win.

The people in the semi circle start to have ago, and it doesn't look good. Half of them don't hit the target and even fewer hit the outer ring let alone the inner rings. While I am watching a man who nearly shoots someone with there arrow, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I instantly whip round and I am relieved to see Peeta standing there.

"um.. Hi. I was looking for you"

"sorry, I got distracted."

"so your in a shooting competition? How lady like" He smiles at me and I try and return it.

"because fairy cakes are _really_ manly?" he laughs at that and when he does I see his eyes light up which just makes me want to laugh to. But instead I just stand there awkwardly, until I hear my name being called. Peeta gives me a thumbs up and I walk over to the bow and arrows. By now not many people are paying attention. I look at Clove at the same time she looks at me, and I see her look me up and down, smirk and carry on talking to the hot guy sat next to her. It's only now that I notice a tv crew filming me. I look down at what I am wearing and I suddenly feel very self-conscious, I try to tug at my shirt but it still shows by belly. This is ridiculous, I need to concentrate. I pick up the bow, and I test the strength of it. It is quite new but because all the other competitors have used it, it's not so tight. I pick up my first arrow and prepare it. I take a deep breath and let go of the string causing the arrow to be projected towards the bullseye. It hits it right in the middle.

I hear Peeta and one or two others clap, but most people are just waiting for Clove to win. This infuriates me so I shoot again, and hit a a bulls eye right next to my previous arrow. A few more people clap but that is interrupted by a mass of laughter coming from the crowd near Clove who were laughing at her 'hilarious' joke. I can feel my cheeks burn as I get even more annoyed. Out of the corner of my eye and can see Peeta's blue eyes widen, he probably remembers that I have a temper.

In Seam I always kept myself to myself but at school some girls liked to tease me although it didn't really bother me. However, one day I walked into the canteen to find them making fun of prim. I was furious. I walked over as calm as I could, and I was surprised to see Peeta trying to make them stop. They had been making fun of the fact that she was wearing some of my old cloths that were too small for me, and Peeta was telling them to just come back to their table and eat lunch. I walked up to the girl who looked like the head of the group and said

"Leave..my sister.._alone_. That is your 1st and last warning" obviously they all (bar Peeta) laugh and the girl put her hands on her hips befores saying.

"Why? The worst thing you can do is give us some nasty disease." again they laughed. "You can't tell me what to do, we were just trying to show you pathetic sister how people like you and her should be treated." there must have been more laughter but it was cut of as I lunged at her and yanked her hair so that she fell over her high heels and landed on her knees, and I whispered into her ear

"Don't mess with my sister because I will get you. She is worth ten of you! Your hardest decisions have been what pony you want your rich daddy to buy you, or what high heels to wear. Your life is perfect and yet you set out to make other people's life miserable. Where as she has been through shit and she spends her time trying to make everyone els happy I. So like I said tease my sister again and I will smash that pretty little face of yours." then I let go of her causing her to land on her face, and I walked away. They never bothered Prim again.

This is similar to then but I am not quite as mad, only my big sister protection mode makes me that bad, but right now I am not exactly chirpy. I look at Clove. She is sat on a chair with a metal back that goes half a metre higher then her head. Suddenly I remember my father teaching me how to shoot an arrow that would bounce of a tree so you could shoot something that isn't in range. This gives me an idea. I raise my bow and point it towards Clove. I see Peeta going frantic. I take a deep breath and let go, just as Peeta shouts.

"Katniss!" he makes everyone look at me, so they don't notice the arrow hurtling towards Clove, until she screams. The arrows hits the chair a centimetre above her head and then bounces off before hitting the target in the centre.

There is silence for a few seconds before the street is filled with loud applause, cheers and whistles. I walk over to Clove and I bow before saying

"Thank you, for your consideration." at this Clove storms off but no one seems to care. Caesar comes over with the mic and says

"Well done indeed. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the winner of the hunger Games, Katnissssss Everdeen!" the cheers get louder, I can barely believe it. Caesar takes me over to the table and asks me to choose two. I instantly pick up the Bow with the sheaf of arrows. Then I look at the prizes again, now what do I choose. I decide to get something for Peeta. While scanning over the prizes I see a really high quality art set, with paints, chalks, pencils all sorts, and I remember that Peeta loved art in Seam. In fact when my father first died, I nearly gave up all hope. I couldn't afford food and me and prim were starving. But when I got to school, i saw peeta by my draw, and when he saw me he scuttled off. When I went to put my Book bag in my draw, I found a drawing off a dandelion. To anyone els it would have been nothing, but to me it was everything. Because not only did he remind me of all the skills that my father had taught me that ended up saving me and Prim's lives, it made me feel like someone actually cared for me... And that feeling was nice. He's probably forgotten about it but I could never forget.

After picking up the art set, I say thank you to Caesar and walk over to Peeta as the crowd disperses. When Peeta see's me he jogs the distance between us before hugging me. I instantly cry out in pain and pull away, as he recoils away in what looks like fear of hurting me. I look at him not knowing what to do.

"Katniss? I'm sorry.. I." I look at him they way you would a startled horse. When I speak I almost sound like I am trying to calm one.

"it's ok Peeta, it's just that the reason I was in hospital was because I was giving blood but they couldn't find a vein..so that meant that they had to keep putting the needle in my arm so I was going to get a massive bruise as it was, but as I was going up some stairs when I was leaving I slipped and scraped that arm so it is just really painful when it's touched. Don't worry about it Peeta, you didn't know." Peeta looks at me and then nods his head. I want to move on from what just happened so I desperately try to think of how, when I see the art set in my hands. "I almost forgot, this is for you Peeta." I hand it too him "It's not much but it is a small thank you." he looks at it with his brow furrowed. "You don't even have to keep it I just thought it would be something little, I plan on getting you something else but-" he puts his hand up to stop me

"Katniss."

"Peeta?"

"This... Is amazing"

"Like I said it isn't much but... Hang on, it's what?"

"It's perfect. I have wanted this set for ages but I couldn't afford it. How did you know I liked art?"

"urr.. Just a hunch."

"Great hunch. Right here is you phone I have made it a monthly contract so it doesn't matter how much you use it, and it is cheaper for me. I put my number and your number in." he hands it over to me. When I look closer at it I realise it is the phone he just bought.

"Peter, why are you giving me the expensive phone you just bought, and why are you paying a monthly bill for me? I thought we agreed I was having your old one." he instantly goes red. It is so easy to embarrass him.

"Katniss, Don't argue. That's your phone and that's that. It's the same model as my phone, look" he takes his phone out of his pocket and I see that he is telling the truth. I know that he won't give up, and usually I would be as stubborn as possible but I have a feeling that Peeta is going to be a stubborn as me.

"Fine." he gives me a triumphant smile

"oh by the way, well done. Altough for a moment i thought you were going to kill Clove." I looaway him medicinally

"i was going to but.." i see the distrought look on his face andlaugh inside. "I'm joking Peeta. As much as I would have loved to, I wouldn't have won, it seams that _only my eyes could see the target, on her heart_." Peeta laughs at my dramatic statement "We should probably get going Peeta, it's 1 'o' clock and I need to get back." he looks at his watch and his eyes widen.

"Your right, we don't want Gale to be worried about you." I nod, knowing that that won't be the case. "So are we still on for tommorow?"

"Yeah, it should be interesting." after walking back to his car, we get in and I tell Peeta where to go to get to my house. While we are driving Peeta puts the radio on just as Titanium by David Guetta comes on. So I start to hum a bit.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

(now I start to sing quietly because I just can't help myself)

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

(I am lost in the song. I belt it out not caring who hears)

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

When the song finishes the men on the radio start talking to people who phone in. Suddenly feeling very self conscious, I look at Peeta and I am surprised to see he is _almost_ staring at me (as he has to keep an eye on the road.)

"What?" he doesn't say anything."Peeta, what is it? what's wrong?"

"Katniss... Your voice, it's.. It's just so.."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, I love that song-"

"Katniss! Don't apologise, that was amazing, you were amazing." I instantly blush and look down to hide it (I hate blushing, because it's like I can't controll my emotions). I have always loved singing but I have never thought of myself as a singer. My father had a lovely voice, in fact the birds used to stop when he sung. I stopped singing when my father died, and nowadays I only sing when I'm alone, I guess Peeta just has something about him that makes me feel comfortable when I sing.

"Thank you" We sit the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence. When we arrive outside my house we sit for a few seconds before Peeta says

"Well, today was...interesting. I will text you the address when I get back. Now, do you want to meet me at the bakery or would you like me to pick you up?"

"You don't need to pick me up Peeta, you have done and you are doing so much already."

"Katniss, seriously, it is no problem, what are friends for?" I look into his eyes to see if there is any hint of a joke in them but they are deadly serious.

"Ok. I will text you what time to come, in the morning" I get out of the car, walk up the drive and open the door. I turn back round and wave him goodbye before he drives away. I then go inside, shutting the door behind me. I walk into the kitchen, fighting off the memories of a few weeks back, and I place my bow and arrow on the countertop. Peeta's words dance around in front of my eyes. 'what are friends for?' I don't know. But one thing I do know is that friends protect each other, so if Peeta really is my friend then I will do what ever it takes to protect him from Gale, because if Gale did anything to Peeta... I don't think I could go on.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas for what will happen next then prey tell. I want gale to get angry at katniss but I don't know how, also, what will he do when he comes home and sees her there? Ooooooo decisions, decisions! So if you got an idea then give me a shout.**

**Laters**

**Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, now just as a warning, this chapter is VERY short, but I have a lot planned forthe next and I thought it felt right to end it where I did, bearing in mind what I am going to right next. Now I just wanted to say thanks to XCadenceEverdeenX for the help, also to TowerOfEnvelopes, thank you for the compliment, and I am sorry you don't like the story line, it's just I liked the FanFics I read with that kind of story so I wanted to right one similar, however I am going to have an interesting twist involving Gale, which I hope you like. I have nothing against gale, Infact I plan to write a fanfic about him after this one, it's just how I want him in this one. Ok? Thank you to everyone who reads this but I would LOVE some more reviews because I love hearing from you guys, fell free to tell me what you do AND don't like, itBeowulf be great. thanks again everyone!**

**WorldOfMyOwn24 xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 4- just one phone call**

**"What a lot we lost when we stopped writing letters, you can't re-read a phone call." ~Liz Carpenter~**

After Peeta text me the address of the bakery, we kept talking. In fact we text for the next few hours on and off. I put a lasagne in the oven for 10 minutes, so it will be ready when Gale gets home, so that is one less thing for him to punish me for. I go to sit on the sofa as I get a text.

_I forgot to ask you earlier, _

_what's your home number?_

Why do you wanna know?

_In case of an emergency, or if I need to_

_contact you when your phone is off etc. _

01259 485 791

_Thanks_ ?

_I think that I will test it to make sure it is your_

_number, because if you wrote it wrong by _

_accident then I don't want to be calling some _

_old cat lady._

Ok

I was about to write more when I here the key go into the lock on my front door. I quickly turn my phone off and run into the kitchen, take out the lasagne and put it on a plate. Gale walks in with a face like thunder.

"So you're back then?"

"y..yes Gale, and I made you some dinner."

"so you are not completely useless then?" Gale pushes past me to get to the table but he stops in front of me and whips round, and before I know it I am on the floor with my cheek burning. When I look up Gale's eyes are burning with anger.

"So, what did you tell those nosy doctors hay? Did you say you were a helpless victim who was being attacked, rather then the Bitch you are." I can feel my face stinging and I no that it is going to bruise. Gale was always a been good fighter, but I think he has developed a technique, from practising on me, of causing as much pain using as little effort as possible. I look up at gale before saying

"Gale. I promise that I told _no one, _I swear." Gale chuckles to himself before picking me up by the throat and pressing me against the wall.

"That better be the truth catnip, because it won't go well for you if you're-" Gale stops at the sound of our phone ringing. He looks at me before dropping me, causing me to slam on the floor gasping for breath. He then stalks over to the phone before putting it on speaker phone. Oh no. Please don't be Peeta, _please_ don't be him. Gale looks at me before speaking.

"hello?"

"hi, is Katniss there?" I have to stop myself from sobbing at the sound of Peeta's voice. If only he knew what he is doing.

"No she's busy, can I help you?"

"um, is that Gale?" Gale turns red with anger. He thinks I told.

"Yes." he hardly hides the venom in his voice. Although Peeta doesn't seem to notice.

"ah, Katniss said she was with you still. Between you and me, I know you and Katniss aren't great at the moment and I-" with that, Gale puts the phone down. Now I am terrified. He goes over to one of the draws and picks out a small chopping knife. He then turns towards me.

"Oh Catnip. What a mistake that was, telling your little friend." he takes a step towards me. "Now you are going to pay." he takes another step forward he is about a stride away from me now. I can't bare it.

"Gale please, why are you doing this? You used to love me. Ever since you spent that week in the home after your mum left you and your brothers and sisters alone for a week, you have never been the same." Gale fallers. Sadness flashes across his eyes. Last year his mum Hazelle, was struggling, and she wanted a break, so she went for a night out. She didn't come back for a week, because some guy had got her on drugs. Now although gale was 17, and he had coped for so long, I think the fact he was now totally alone terrified him. I was terrified for him. My mum had come out of her depression a while back, so I was trusting her more and I to.d her about it. She then told the child services. She didn't mean to do any harm, but it got gale taken away and separated from his brothers and sister, who got taken to a care home for younger children. They were there for a month. Then Hazelle got them back. I don't know what happened to gale but there was something slightly different about him. When we first moved to London, there was something in the news paper about care homes and it reminded me of that. So I asked him about it... And that was the first time he hit me. At first he was sorry and in tears, but a few days later he did it again, and again and that's how it has continued. Although his 'punishments' have become more interesting as the months have gone on. I try to appeal to him now that the anger has gone from his eyes.

"What happened to you Gale?" for a moment I think he is going to tell me, but then the hatred snaps back into his eyes and it looks worse then ever before. He spits out the words "You're about to find out." before jumping towards me and starting the torture.

* * *

**Ooooh the cliffhangers!Hope you like this short ****_but sweet_**** chapter, and like I said before, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews I got, after such a small chapter, it was really nice, and some of your criticisms have been really helpful. I know gale seems a bit extreme, but there is a reason for this which you will find out soon. To grmmy, that was the day she left hospital, so she had been on strong painkillers, also she is going to suffer in this chapter, you just needed to wait. Of course it isn't completely realistic, I am an amateur writer and I want people to enjoy what I read so I have been trying to make sure the story isn't boring. I am sorry you don't like it, but like I said, I am not an amazing writer I just enjoy doing it. I also want to say thank you to TowerOfEnvelopes, that was a nice thing to say, and to XCadenceEverdeenXx for the help again. I am glad you guys are enjoying it, I hope you like this chapter, because it is going to have Peeta's point of view, and we may find out how Peeta really got his burns.I am sorry i have taken so long with this chapter but I was sent way to my relatives again, and I could write there, I have also been really busy in the last week, but it should be easier when school starts again. If you have any questions then ask away! Have fun!**

**WorldOfMyOwn24 xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 5- when reality comes crashing dow**n

**"Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real." ― Cormac McCarthy, All the Pretty Horses**

**Peeta's POV**

_I walk into the kitchen and it is creepily silent. I see hundreds of ovens, that are one on top of the other, in sky high columns. They are all filled with buns, cakes and pastries baking. I hear a bell ringing and I realise it is coming from the timer on the countertop. I walk over to the first oven as the timer continues to ring. I open the oven and the heat is so strong it hurts just to be near it. I take out the tray but I realise I have no oven gloves on, so I drop the tray. Then I hear a piercing voice,_

_"You idiot Peeta, what the hell do you think you're doing." the ringing gets louder as the shrill voice gets louder and more distorted._

_"You're so useless Peeta."_

_"You worthless mistake"_

_"Can't you do anything right?" I cover my hands over my ears but the I can still hear the piercing voice. The ringing won't stop. I crouch down and curl up into a ball, still trying to block out the noise._

_"you deserve everything you get Peeta."_

_"Why can't you do ANYTHING right!?" I am now in tears, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Then all he oven doors open and the trays start falling out. The voice says one last thing._

_"You need to be punished Peeta" and then the burning hot trays start landing on me, causing piercing pain all over my body. I try moving but I'm tied down all of a sudden. The ringing is so loud now that can't bare it._

I open my eyes and I am in bed, with a cold sweat. I sit up and I can still hear the ringing noise. I look around my loft room, and I realise that it's my alarm clock. I turn it off and get out of bed. I stretch before i walk over to my radio and turn it on, and hear it playing the song Titanium. Memories of yesterday come flashing back. When I was walking out of the hospital, I had a lot on my mind, but that all disappeared when I saw her. She was walking along with her head down, but she still looked beautiful. She was wearing shorts that flaunted he perfect bottom, and a shirt that fitted her figure perfectly. Her hair was falling over her shoulders and back. She was perfect. However I was so busy admiring her that I forgot to move out of the way so I walked into her. She fell back on to her bum, and I felt awful. She looked so delicate that I was worried she would brake. When I helped her up I saw her face, and I knew instantly that it was Katniss. I wanted to say something, but I stopped myself, because as much as I missed her and still deep down had feelings for her, she had her own life with Gale. I loved her in Seam so I was devastated when she moved away and I may have wanted to tell her it was me, but I didn't want to waste her time. I mean if she didn't remember me then there was no point when she was happy. So she surprised me when she was talking to me, even apologising for being knocked down, let alone that she remembered me. I was surprised to hear that she was having a tricky time with gale, but also slightly relieved. I then cursed myself for thinking such a thing.

The day wizzed by after that. Katniss is amazing, especially her singing voice, it's breathtaking, she's breathtaking. But she is hiding something I can tell. Something that hurts her, and THAT makes me want to stop all the pain she feels in anyway I can. But how? I am no one in her life but some stranger who wants to get her to university. I sigh before getting dressed. I raise my trouser leg to look at my leg, it makes me want to throw up, it disgusts me. My lower leg and calf is covered in burns that nearly caused me to loose my leg. Although it happened a year ago I can still remember the pain like it just happened. At first I couldn't walk on it because it hurt so much. This was because some of the burns went as deep as my muscles. Now I can run on it with the occasional twinge, but it's the way it looks that I hate. No one would want to go out with me when I look like this, in fact I can't wear shorts because of how much it disturbs people. I get hot in the summer but it's worth it to feel normal. I roll my trouser leg back down and finish getting ready.

As I walk down stairs, I start to wonder why Gale hung up yesterday, I guess he didn't like to talk about his relationship, it must be hard for him, when he's with someone as amazing as Katniss and they're drifting apart. I walk into the kitchen and I see my father.

"morning dad." he looks up from the bread he is kneading.

"morning son. Got any plans for today?" I look at my phone and see Katniss has text me. All she has said is, 8:30. I look at the time and see it is 7:45 . I usually wake a lot earlier but my shift doesn't start till noon so 7:30 is the latest I can physically sleep in till. I text her back saying I will pick her up then. I look up at my dad and say

"yeah. I am going to bring someone over so we can talk before and during my shift about getting her into university, you'll never guess who it is though." he thinks for a minute.

"Delly Cartwright?"

"No" Delly is a girl who moved to seam after Katniss left. We went out but...well.. She was sweet enough when she wand to be, but she started to get on my nerves. She is going to go to London uni like me because since I broke up with her she has set out to make my life miserable. I pretend she doesn't bother me and I act friendly enough but really just think she's immature. I think it's because her parents are rich so she always gets what she wants, and for some reason she wants me? Anyway she would have no trouble getting into London uni, because her dad has connections and pays massive donations to any school or club she goes to. My Dad thinks again while he puts the dough in the oven and I hand him the tea I made while he was thinking.

"Madge?"

"No dad, I would help Madge if she needed it, but she is so clever she doesn't need anyone to help her." Madge is one of my oldest friends. She is really nice and the cleverest person I know, but she doesn't let it go to her head. I decide to give him a clue. "Would you like a clue Dad?" he nods while sipping his drink. "okay, this is going to give it away but, oh well. She used to live in Seam, and you loved her squirrels!" his eyes flash before he says

"Katniss Everdeen?!"

"yes."

"I thought she moved?"

"yeah to London. I bumps into her yesterday when I was in the... Hospital." dads expression turns instantly to sadness and he looks deeply into his tea. Damn it, I've done it again. "Sorry dad, I didn't mean to upset you-" his head instantly snaps up to look at me.

"Don't apologise Peeta, don't you dare. I should be the one apologising. It's my fault, I should have noticed." he stops, because he can't say anymore. I walk over to him and take his hands.

"Dad it's okay, it's in the past, nothing will happen here, please stop blaming yourself." he just nods, and walks over to the oven. I know there is nothing I can say to convince him and it breaks my heart to see him like this. No one has ever cared for me like my dad, my brothers love me deep down, but they like to make fun of me when they can, and my mother, well, she doesn't exactly have a nurturing side when it comes to me. My dad has always done what he can for me, in fact he moved from his home, job and family to help give a fresh start. Something I can never repay him for.

I sigh and look at my watch, it's 8:15. I grab an apple and eat it as I run upstairs to get my car keys. When I eventually find them I go downstairs and see dad making cake mixture, back to his cheery self. I look in on the kitchen and wave good bye to dad before leaving the house. I get in the car and start driving. I can't wait to see Katniss again. Suddenly a thought comes to me, what if Gale got the wrong end of the stick when I called? I hope that I didn't make things worse for Katniss, like causing an argument or something. As I turn out of my road I decide that that's a ridiculous idea, I mean why would Gale get angry at someone he loves, right?

* * *

I pull up outside Katniss' house at 8:25 and wait. I'm not sure whether I am meant to knock on the door or wait for her, maybe even text he to say I am here. After 5 minutes off arguing with myself, Katniss opens her front door at exactly 8:30. She is wearing a big grey hoodie, long trackies and some tattered trainers. Her hood is up but her hair is out either side of her face, so I can't see it. Her hands are in her pocket as she walks to the car very slowly. It confuses, but maybe she has a lot on her mind. She opens the door carefully, and slides onto the seat. She shuts the door without looking at me. She lifts her arm to put her seatbelt on and she reminds me of someone who is surrounded by lasers and she is trying not to set them of by moving as cautiously as she can. As she try's to plug it in she struggles, so I go to help her and she flinches and recoils instantly. I can tell she tried to hide it but I still saw. I want to say something but I am not sure how to. She plugs in the seatbelt and looks out the window. I suddenly get an idea. I take out my phone and text her.

**_Katniss? Are you ok?_**

She hears her phone go off. I think she knows it's me. She sits there for a little while before taking out her phone.

**I'm fine Peeta,**

_**You know I would never **__**hurt you Katniss. NEVER.**_

** I know Peeta, I'm just ****a bit flinchy, that's all.**

_**I know you're lying katniss.**_

She sighs when she reads my text. I want know what is wrong but I have to be careful, because if I say the wrong thing then she will never tell me.

Katniss. Please believe me when I say that yo can always trust me with anything. I would never tell anyone anything if you didn't want me to. Please tell me what is wrong.

I wait for the next few minutes, although it feels like hours. Katniss seems to make up her mind and she starts texting again.

**Ok Peeta. I will trust you but ****I have two things to say.**

_**What s it katniss?**_

** Firstly, don't freak out when you find ****out. Secondly, I don't trust people easily ****Peeta, so don't make me regret this, ****okay?**

_**Ok Katniss. I promise, you can **__**trust me, and that you always **__**will be able to trust me.**_

** Ok**

Expecting her to text something els, I was surprised to see her put her phone away. She started to move in her seat so I turned round, so that we could talk face on. As she turnins around she keeps her face looking away. This really confuses me. I thought she was going to talk to me. I plan out what I plan to say, to comfort her and make her know that I will be here for her whatever it is.

"Katniss-" as she turns her face towards me, I see a massive redish-purple bruise, and every word I planned falls away.

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta's jaw drops as I carefully turn to look at him. Every move I make sends aches and pains across my body. Even after taking my pain killers, my back is still killing me, plus everywhere els. I am lucky Gail didn't beat me because I am sure that my stitches would have torn and that would have been bad. Not that what he actually did was good. The look in Peeta's eyes surprises me. It's a mix of anger and sadness in the middle but the edges are still soft like usual. I hate the way he is looking at, me, I know it looks awful but he doesn't know half of it. He closes his mouth before opening it to speak.

"Katniss...please tell me, who did this to you."

I look away from him. With the feeling of tears building up I quickly do all I can to stop them falling. After I have taken a few deep breaths, the tears are gone. This is ridiculous, why am I crying? Crying is weak, and I have to be strong, being strong is what has kept me going. Without looking at him I reply, giving away as little as I can.

"Peeta, it's complicated." I look at him and see he is close to tears. Why though? His eyes look into mine, and I feel safe. They make me want to tell him everything. But I can't.

**Peeta's POV**

Someone has hurt Katniss. This makes me so angry, but it also makes me want to cry. Katniss is so strong and all she ever did when we grew up was look after prim. But no one has looked after her. There is no way she ever deserved to get hurt like this. I should have been there to stop it. I have to find out who did this to her.

I try to comfort her by placing my hand on her arm, but as soon as I touch her arm she cries out in pain. I rip my hand away terrified that I have hurt her. But I couldn't have done that. Suddenly it dawns on me. I carefully rest her hand in mine and use the other hand to slowly pull back the slave of her jumper. As I do I see fresh, deep cuts along her arm, some still bleeding. When her sleeve is up to her elbow, I see that the cuts spell a word. "Bitch." I gasp. Why would anyone do this. I look up at er outraged.

"Katniss, are there any other cuts like this?" she nods and very slowly, whimpering slightly from what must be pain. Under her jumper she has a short sleeved v-neck top that shows her arms and neck. On her other arm it says "slut" she lifts her top slightly, and on her belly there more cuts saying it says "die alone" I presume there are more on her legs, because I don't want to ask to see more as it obviously hurts just to move, let alone reveal such horrid things. As she puts her top down I turn towards the steering wheel. What do I say? How can I help Katniss with something like this. I'm just a baker. Katniss interrupts my thoughts when she quietly speaks.

"I'm sorry Peeta. It's disgusting I know. I shouldn't have involved you. You have better things to do then look at those" I can't believe what I am hearing

"Katniss don't be ridiculous. This is awful. Whoever did this needs to pay. Does Gale know?" she looks at me, with sadness in her beautiful grey eyes. She nods. Oh my goodness. It can't be. He would never, would he? "Katniss, did gale do this to you?" as Katniss hears what I asked, she doesn't seem to be able to hold it on anymore, and she starts softly cry. I cautiously stroke her head and try to sooth her.

"It's ok katniss. Shhhh, everything will be fine from now on. He won't hurt you anymore, I won't let him." it take everything to stop me crying. It breaks my heart, just thinking about someone hurting Katniss, but I have to be strong for her.

Soon she wipes her eyes and she looks disappointed in herself. I don't know what to do. It seems like now isn't the time for talking about school. Any idiot could work that out. What Katniss needs right now is honesty so she knows she CAN trust me. So I decide to come clean with her.

"Katniss I understand that right now you feel awful. You think that no one cares, and even that you deserved what Gale did to you. Don't believe that, because I am here for you and know what your going through."

**Katniss' POV**

I'm in pain, I feel like shit, and Peeta is trying make me feel better but he doesn't get it. He doesn't know what I am feeling right now, and if anything I feel weak because I cried in front of him.

"Peeta, I know that you are trying to help, but you really don't know what i am going through." I feel bad because Peeta trying to be sweet but he shouldn't say something he doesn't mean. He sighs, which confuses me, so I look at him. He looks into my eyes, and I feel like he is reading me.

"That's were you're wrong katniss. I do know what you're going through." he then leans down, avoiding hitting his head on the steering wheel and lifts up his trouser leg. I gasp when I see the burns all over us let. Some of them look really deep. Then it dawns on me. Somebody did this to Peeta, like Gale did to my back. I instantly start getting angry. Peeta is such a lovely, perfect person, he would never ever deserve this. It makes me want to find who did it and have a game of tag in the woods, where m arrows are 'it'. I look up at Peeta expectantly. He then begins to explain.

"since I was a kid my mother always hated me. When we were in primary school she used to just hit me or shout at me, but when we started secondary school she got worse. She used to think of more creative punishments for being bad." he starts to roll his trouser leg down while he continues talking. "she did this to my leg a year ago. I was taking something out of the oven when I dropped it. My mum walked in and she started screaming at me. She then took the oven gloves of my hands and picked up the tray. She said I needed to learn a lesson, for always mucking up. As it was a hot day, had shorts on, and she..." he sighs and looks down at his leg "she grabbed my leg and pressed the boiling hot oven tray against my leg, several times with a lot of force." he looks back up at me and says, "I don't know if you have ever been burnt Katniss," I try not to look to guilty when he asks "but it is extremely painful. I was in utter agony. My mum stormed out f the house, so I was completely alone. I managed to call an ambulance and before i passed out. In hospital they said that some of the wounds went as deep as my muscle meaning to only would I be scarred for life, that I would also struggle to even put weight on it for a while. When I went home my dad and brothers noticed my limping. After a few months, they confronted me I made up excuses, but they didn't believe me. My eldest brother Rye lifted my trouser leg and.. Well you can guess their reaction. I then of course, had to come clean, so I admitted everything. My dad was more angry at my mum, then I had ever seen. He wanted to get her arrested but I refused to press charges, Because I didn't want my mum to sue us all, because she would probably win and we would loose everything. Instead my dad signed over the bakery to rye because he is the eldest and over 18, he also transferred a large amount of money into a bank account, and then divorced my mum. Now Rye and Graham run the bakery in Seam and my dad and me run the bakery here. I love working with dad, but sometimes it is tricky because he blames himself that it went on for so long, because he never noticed. It was just that mum always did it when no one was around." I am speechless. I cannot believe that Peeta has been through so much for so long, and yet he is still the loving, generous man he is. When I don't say anything for a while, Peeta starts to look anxious.

"does it disgust you Katniss? Because if it does I understand, it's revolting I know-"

"Peeta don't you ever think that. You had a horrible mum who was cruel enough to do this to you and to think I am disgusted with you? It's your mum I am disgusted with, she is a bullying monster who deserves to rot in jail. Don't ever believe that I think less of you because of it, because I don't. If anything I admire you for the fact you have survived such a woman and your still as lovely, if not more lovely then everyone els." he beams up at me once I say this, and for the first time in a long time I truly and genuinely smile.

"Now, are we going to get me into school, or are we going to sit here all day?" he laughs before turning the keys and starting the engine. He puts the car into gear and we start going. As we drive I know that what me and Peeta share has brought us closer. I decide to forget about Gale for a while, and to enjoy my time with Peeta while I can. I just have to remember that Gale will still be waiting for me when I get back.

* * *

**Hi guys. Did you like it, did you hate? Tell me what you think. Got anyideas you think would be good? Let me know. Can youguess why gale is like he is? Seriously guys it is so much easier to write when you review, because then I know what youlike and don't like, and want you want to read. So review!Isn't sorry again for such a long wait but I just havn't had the time. I will be asquick as I can with the next chapter. Bye Luv y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the feed back, some of it was really nice. To Kato, I just wanted to say that I am sorry you don't like my story, but if you don't like mine, then I am sure you would like KatPeeta22's story's, because they very good. Or a lot of other writer's story's. As for your insults, I am sorry about my loss of capital letters but when you are as tired as I was, and you're writing as fast as possible so the readers don't have to wait ****_even_**** longer, then you'll understand. Plus I am not sure what 9th grade in America is, related to English years, but from what I can work out, it's the year I am starting today, so if that's a complement rather than an insult. Thank you again to all my readers even though you are few and far apart, it is nice knowing a few people like my story. I hope you like this chapter!**

**WorldOfMyOwn24 xxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Learning what we have forgotten**

**"Education is what remains after one has forgotten what one has learnt in school." Albert Einstein **

**Katniss' POV**

When we arrive at Peeta's house, I see that his house is above the bakery. Peeta and I have been sat in a comfortable silence the whole car ride, and it was nice, because I didn't feel like I was expected to talk, because that's not who I am, I don't talk loads about pointless stuff. I prefer actions to words. Although if I am angry I have been known to argue my corner quite well.

Peeta pulls into a space on the busy high street, and stops the car. He gets out when there are no cars coming past, then he comes round to the left of the car and opens the door for me. I carefully get out, and I walk to the door of the bakery. It looks so nice through the window. It is full of cakes that are decorated with lots of detail and beauty. There are also lots of pastries and breads that just scream 'eat me' at anyone who see's them.

I walk into the bakery with Peeta and hear a bell above the door ring when we open it. Then a kind faced man comes out from what I presume is the kitchen. He is wearing a white apron and has flour all over him. It's Peeta's Dad, he hasn't changed at all. Peeta walks over too his Dad and then turns to me.

"Katniss, this is my dad, you may not remember him." I walk over, ignoring the stabs of pain, and trying to look normal. I hold out my hand to shake mr Mellark's.

"Of course I remember him Peeta, I moved almost a year ago, not a lifetime ago." I shake mr Mellark's hand before saying "It is lovely to see you again mr Mellark, I used to love your bakery, so it is nice to know there is one near bye. Are you well?" he chuckles, before resting his hands on his hips.

"Well, Katniss, I am certainly not getting any younger. Where as you have blossomed into a remarkable young lady I see, although you always were a sweet child. I remember once, when you came into our bakery with your father when you were... Oooh no older than 13 at the most. You were bouncing with excitement when he told you to pick anything you wanted. In the end you chose a cheese bun. Because you liked the smell." he chuckle's again. "and then Peeta came out. When he saw you he rushed back into the kitchen and then came back out, trying to look 'cool'. He then offered you a butterfly cake, that he had spent all afternoon decorating. When you said that it was lovely he turned bright red and went back in the kitchen." Mr Mellark sighs at the memories. I do remember that day, it was a week before my fathers death. But even though I tried to forget everything to do with my father, when he died, I couldn't block that memory out. I was just so happy. It wasn't often we went into the bakery so I was excited as it was, and then I saw the beautiful cake that Peeta had made, and I was ecstatic. I smile at the memory. That is the second smile today. The Mellarks must have a way of making me feel happy.

I am so lost in thought that Mr Mellark makes me jump when he speaks again. "Of course Peeta didn't surprise me when he did that, I mean he had fancied you for ages Katniss, I was surprised he didn't do that kind of thing more often." this shocks me immensely. I look up at Peeta and he goes bright red. He quickly says to his Dad.

"Don't be rediculous Dad. Anyway me and katniss have a lot of stuff to get done today so don't mind us." and then he beckons me to follow him through the kitchen. I say good by to Mr Mellark before following him through. My Pain Killers are starting to kick in now, meaning it is less painful to walk, although my cuts are still stinging quite a lot and my back is aching slightly. But it is not as bad as without the medicine.

Peeta leads me through a door in the kitchen that opens to a flight of stairs. Peeta waits for me to catch up before going up them. When we finally reach the top, Peeta points me to a door which I go through. I am met by a neat room, with sky blue walls, a double bed, a few other basics and a desk with a computer. When I look closer at the room I notice Peeta's books on his shelf are things like poems and famous speeches. This makes sense as he is very good with words. There are a pile of cloths on his bed, folded neatly without a crease. I see the Mellarks bakery logo so I presume those must be his work cloths. When Peeta see's me looking around his room he blushes again, before walking over to the computer and switching it on. I walk over to him and stand behind the chair he is sat on.

"So Peeta, is what your dad said really true?" I see the tips of his ears go even redder. He nervously laughs before turning round on the chair, which seems to be on wheels. He rubs the back of his neck while looking at the floor.

"Well.. Don't laugh, but I may have had a bit of a crush on you. You were kind of, my first teenage crush." he chuckles slightly "it's rather funny when you think about it." what he says surprises me. Peeta Mellark, one if the boys in school that all the girls fawned over while I had better things to do, fancied me? That's something to get your head round.

"Wow Peeta, I'm flattered, I never knew anyone noticed me." he looks up at me seriously. His bright eyes seem to go a sort of sapphire colour, that has a bit of purple in it. They are fascinating, in fact Peeta in general is fascinating.

"Katniss, you really have no idea, the effect you have on people." this sentence confuses me slightly. What could he mean? We are just watching each other in curiosity for a while, until the ping of the computer snaps us back into action.

When the computer has completely loaded, Peeta clicks on an e with an arrow. This then cause a white sheet o cover the screen. I lean over Peeta's shoulder and look at it. Peeta looks at me and see's my confusion. Computers are another luxury I could never afford, and my school didn't have an ICT room so only families who could afford computers at home knew all about them. Peeta must remember this and he starts to explain a few basic things. By the time Google has loaded, I get the general gist of the Internet and things you type in like... Word?

Peeta searches stuff to do with London uni and after a while he finds something. He clicks on it and reads through it.

"What is it?" I ask. He must of gotten lost in the search and forgotten I was there because he jumps when I speak. He coughs as he regains his composure before replying.

_**(PLEASE NOTE THIS ISN'T HOW YOU GET IN IN REAL LIFE, IT JUST SEAMS LIKE A REASONABLE WAY F GETTING IN THAT I CAN WRITE ABOUT)**_

"Well basically I have found this site saying those who want to get in to London uni, and who don't have the qualifications they require, can take an entrance exam that will cover a list of things," he scrolls down to a list of things like: English, Maths, History, Geography, ICT, and a few more. "it also says that applicants need to get 85% to get a chance. Then they have to go to an interview like all the other applicants to the university, and that will decide wether they get in or not." I will never be able to do it. I mean I was quite clever at school but I could never pass an exam on all of that, and take an interview! I knew this was hopeless. I sigh. For a moment I actually believed it was possible. I stand up and walk over to Peeta's bed and sit down. He comes over to me.

"What's wrong Katniss, that's good news isn't it?"

"Well yes Peeta, except I can't do any of that, I wouldn't know where to start. There is a reason I only got D's and E's in my GCSE's Peeta." he looks up at me, his yes a light-ish blue, with silver mixed in.

"You _can_ do it Katniss, and you will. I will help you in anyway I can. you ate clever enough, you are probably just a bit rusty, but we can fix that. please try Katniss, what's the harm in that?" Peeta is right. I never tried for my GCSE's, but if I tried for the one entrance exam, and I did lots of revision and research, maybe I do have a small chance. To be honest, it is a nice reason to spend time with Peeta, because when I am with him, I seem to forget all the bad things going on in my life.

"Okay Peeta, I will try if you promise me two things," he looks at me anxiously in anticipation. "One, you don't give up on me when I am struggling, and two, you buy me a cheese bun every time you try teach me. Deal?" he looks instantly relieved. he nods his head excitedly.

"Yes Katniss, Deal"

* * *

**Hi again. I am sorry it is short but there will be a lot in the next chapter. They might meet some friends. ;) keep reviewing, ideas, thoughts and opinions cause it's great. If you want to insultBMW then fine but just know it doesn't really bother me,yeah yeah. Anyway. Thanks for the support. Please feel free to voice any suggestions if you think ink you have a possible future for this stor. I will post thenext as son as possible. Byeeee**


End file.
